The present invention provides a sound producing device for watches.
In recent years, it has been required that the sound producing device for the watch have a small size and make a complex tone or a simple melody. To this end, the sound producing device must be made to produce tones in the range of 1-1.5 octave having a central resonance frequency of 1-2 KHz. The desirable size of the sound device is less than 10 mm in diameter and less than 2.5 mm in thickness.